


To The Oak Tree

by Storyflight



Series: RanPoe Week 2019 [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Cats, But riverclan is the best clan, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Enemies to Friends, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Minor Violence, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Edgar Allan Poe (Bungou Stray Dogs), Other, Ranpoe Week 2019, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, RiverClan (Warriors), Sunningrocks belong to Thunderclan, ThunderClan (Warriors), ish, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “Sure! I can never trust Riverclan...you can be as sneaky as Shadowclan and have a trick up your whiskers!”“Yes, you’re right” they deadpanned, “I’m here to take Sunningrocks back with one paw on my chest, just me and me alone”Sweetclover’s neck fur began to rise. “Say That again and you will regret it!”“What are you going to do?! Fight a poor little medicine cat?! Wolfstar wouldn’t like that~”“YOU STUPID—“--Sweetclover finds Ravendream in his territory--Day 3: Sun in Eyes / Moon in Skin





	To The Oak Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is very much in the works, so here is a basic summary to understand what’s going on. 
> 
> This fic is the old territory because River and Thunder are next to each other!
> 
> Thunderclan (Agency), Riverclan (Guild), Shadowclan (Port Mafia), Windclan (Clock Tower)
> 
> Sweetclover (Ranpo): Grey tabby with bold emerald eyes
> 
> Ravendream (Poe): Pure Black fluffy Tom
> 
> Wolfstar (Fukuzawa): Very large Grey Tom
> 
> Butterflywish (Yosano): Grey she-cat with black paws, tail and ears
> 
> Goldendust (Kunikida): Light gold Tom. 
> 
> Fitzgerald: Long legged golden and white Tom

“Ugh!”

Sweetclover stumbled with his feet and lost his prey. He watched small mouse hurried back into its hole and out of his vision. This felt like a punishment, he heard the mouse say  _ better luck next time! _

“Mouse dung!”

There were nights when Sweetclover needed to stretch out his legs and leave camp. This time, his hunger woke him up and he left camp to hunt. Eating prey from the fresh-kill pile would have been the easiest and best decision at a time like this, but wished for fresh prey.

_ I will hunt somewhere else. I should check out Sunningrocks! I want to use it as much as I can before Riverclan fights for it again. _

Fitzgerald was very hostile when it came to his territory. From someone who was a kittypet and refuses to change his name, he is very passionate when it comes to his clan and their needs. One would never expect him being having a hint of kittypet blood (if one were to ignore his name). 

However, Riverclan used it to bathe in the sun and be lazy. Thunderclan needed it to hunt.

“Huh?”

Once he made it to the reclaimed territory, another cat was on the other side of the river. 

_ What in the name of Starclan?! _

Their large tail stuck up high and swayed back and forth while the cat was crouched low to the river. It looks like they were having a drink.

Or trying to hunt. The cat wasn’t from Thunderclan. 

“What are you doing here?!” Sweetclover called. The cat raised their head and shook their wet whiskers.

“Am I not allowed to have a drink?” It was Riverclan’s medicine Cat, Ravendream. Their tone stung with irritation. “Calm down, I’m not any harm”

“You know that this isn’t your territory anymore” Sweetflower padded forward, now right in front of the river and glaring at the other cat. “Don’t you have other rivers to drink in?!”

“You’re smart enough to remember that I’m a medicine cat, borders are different, nonexistent even, when it comes to us. I’m not hunting here nor am I stealing any of Butterflywish’s herbs, it’s  _ just a drink!” _

“Sure! I can never trust Riverclan...you can be as sneaky as Shadowclan and have a trick up your whiskers!” 

“Yes, you’re right” they deadpanned, “I’m here to take Sunningrocks back with one paw on my chest, just me and me alone”

Sweetclover’s neck fur began to rise. “Say That again and you will regret it!”

“What are you going to do?! Fight a poor little medicine cat?! Wolfstar wouldn’t like that~”

“YOU STUPID—“

One of those rare moments where Sweetclover acts without thinking. He paid no mind to the stepping stones and slipped into the river.

“S-Sweetclover!”

“H-Help me! Ravendream! I’m drowning!!” He flailed his paws while trying to keep his head up in the surface. There’s no strong current and he can stay in one position...but he can’t swim.

Ravendream remained still. They stared down at the distressed Warrior with amusement in their violet eyes.

_ They’re trying to kill me?! This isn’t part of the code! You’re more terrible than I thought!  _

Was this a plan? Killing Wolfstar’s son to have Thunderclan weak?! Riverclan could not be that cruel…

“R-Ravendream! I will do anything! Please! Help me!!”

“Stand still”

Sweetclover hissed. “I AM NOT! I will drown!!”

“Stand still” they repeated, “This river is shallow, an apprentice could handle this water”

“I don’t believe you”

“Then either go on swimming like a confused duck for the rest of your life or drown”

“WAIT!” He slammed his paws down on the dry grass and heaved himself back on land. Sweetclover was drenched, cold, and ready to swipe at Ravendream’s muzzle.

“Hey, you managed to get out”

“BE! QUIET!” He shook his pelt. Why was Ravendream being  _ this  _ rude to him? They barely talk, to begin with, only in gatherings. From what Butterflywish mentioned, they were no threat whatsoever. 

“Well, you’re okay now…but you’re in our territory. I suggest using the stepping stones next time and please leave”

“Wait! I’m not finished with you...why in the world are you here?”

Their tail tip twitched, but no verbal response. 

“That’s all I’m asking! I know that you’re not only here to drink water and you're lying! It’s not an ambush, and why would you need herbs at this time? If it was an emergency, you would’ve left already…”

“You really don’t know how to keep your nose out of other clan’s business, do you? Typical Thunderclan cats…”

Sweetclover held back a nasty snarl. This medicine cat is getting too comfortable with their words.

“I was heading to the Oak Tree”

“Why?”

“Come with me and I’ll show you”

“Wh—“

He couldn’t finish, Ravendream already left the warrior and ran off further into the territory.

“Hey! Wait up!”

He couldn’t trust them. This could be part of some sick plan to trap Sweetclover and become a ransom. Riverclan is swimming with mischief and greed, why would he go and follow them? 

Even so, he followed. The Grey Tom would be furious with himself if he let them win. It wasn’t a competition, but Sweetclover believed that Ravendream shouldn’t feel so prideful about their actions.

“Welcome back!” Ravendream quivered their whiskers, “Where was I? Oh! I enjoy coming here because of the scenery”

“Don’t act calm with me! I’m still mad about what you did!”

“Would you forgive me if I did—“

The black cat pounced, not going anywhere but up and falling back down elegantly. Once their paws reached the ground, small sparks began to appear.

“R-Ravendream?!” He had no idea what came from the sky. Was it small specks of fire? Stars that stay on the ground? A power Starclan granted them?! His head was spinning.

“What are those?!”

“They’re fireflies! They appear when the moon is at its highest and harmless little bugs” Ravendream held out one paw and allowed the small balls of light venture around their paw pad. 

They have a speckled nose and paw pads. Is their tongue the same way too? Sweetclover May dislike the medicine cat, but he always found their appearance unique.

Long black fur, outstanding grey-violet eyes, one ear that folds down, long and bright whiskers…

“Huh…” the small fireflies made them appealing to the eye. The small balls of sun—the fireflies— really brings out their eyes. Not like their eyes were already pretty, it makes them  _ prettier.  _ The moonlight only made matters worse for Sweetclover’s silent compliments. The medicine cat’s fur was bathed in a soft silver glow.

This isn’t fair, was Starclan teasing him? If so, why?

“I guess they’re pretty interesting” Sweetclover wiggled his toes and slammed their front paw into the grass. As if on cue, the fireflies sprinkled around him and danced around his whiskers.

He liked it. Sweetclover kept stomping down on the grass and swarmed with these fireflies. Some had that yellow glow the whole time while a couple flickered. Are they dying? Are they okay? This is so new to him.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” The medicine cat asked. There was no trace of malice or teasing, it was a genuine question. 

“This is weird...why do you  _ like  _ this?! Why would you bring me?!”

“Not an answer. I’ll leave it be for now. Consider this little gesture as an apology” Ravendream, acting like a little kit, pawed at his ear. “I don’t want to leave claws unsheathed when the sun rises”

“Suuuuure” They’re very believable! This has to be believable as Windclan not stealing prey from Riverclan!

“Listen, I don’t like you, Sweetclover”

At least they were honest.

“You’re so arrogant and full of yourself. It makes it even worse that Wolfstar has you around his paws”

Now he wants to claw their ears off.

“But I also know you might like seeing these little fire— hey!” They swiped their paw at a couple coming too close to their face.

“G-Go away! I’m talking here!”

A small purr rumbled in Sweetclover’s throat.  _ Thank you for stopping that unwanted speech, little fireflies. _

“Anyway!” Ravendream day down and wrapped their large tail around their paws. “I’m just trying to be nice, despite me disliking you. There, happy?”

“No! But I will accept it, for now, thanks for...this” his whiskers quivered in thought, “Can I leave now? I do not want to have Goldendust biting my ear off for being out”

“Fine” Ravendream flicked one ear as a gesture of farewell. Finally! He gets to leave and not see this stupid medicine cat under the gathering! He’s going to dread that day and lock eyes with the thick-furred black cat!

“Hey, Sweetclover!”

The grey Tom looked over his shoulder.

“I’ll be here a day before the gathering if you would like to join again”

Sweetclover raised his ears.

“Hm, we will see, medicine cat”


End file.
